<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Между нами by Gavry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040751">Между нами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry'>Gavry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Open Ending, Post-Canon, Prison, Werewolves, Открытый конец, Скорее всего ХЭ, Тюрьма, оборотни, постканон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Волдеморт побежден. Маги строят новое общество – справедливое, равноправное, основанное на идеалах добра и братства… Только вот создания, которые имеют обыкновение раз в месяц превращаться в кровожадных тварей, в это самое общество не вписываются – да и зельевары с сомнительной репутацией тоже не очень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Между нами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву 2019 для команды HP Snupin 2019. Писалось на спецквест вот по этой фотографии: https://images2.imgbox.com/78/ed/X0Qm1X2a_o.jpg</p>
<p>АУ, Снейп и Люпин живы, автор полностью игнорирует эпилог. Некоторое количество одноногости и страданий.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он немного опоздал. Заседание суда уже началось, когда он, пожав плечами в ответ на укоризненный взгляд одного из авроров, охраняющих вход в судебный зал, осторожно толкнул тяжелую дверь, вошел, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, и остановился у стены. Никто не обратил на него внимания, взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены вниз, туда, к освещенному пятну в центре зала. </p>
<p>Процесс был далеко не первый и такого ажиотажа, как в самом начале, не вызвал, несмотря на то, что на этот раз в клетке для подсудимых находилась личность относительно известная. Он на самом деле знал, что народу не так и много, и все равно с его места у дальней стены, море голов казалось бесконечным и равнодушным. Человеческая масса волнами выступала из полумрака, одинаковые в своей серости головы будто оседали пеной возле клетки, стоящей в круге света. Что чувствует сидящий в клетке, чьи руки прикованы к подлокотникам железного кресла и чей рот запечатан чарами, он знал на собственном опыте, хотя ему все-таки позволили тогда выступить в свою защиту. А вот что чувствуют явившиеся посмотреть, как человека, с которым они могли быть знакомы, приговаривают к смертной казни за нечто, чего тот не может изменить? Не за то, что несчастный сделал – за то, кто он есть. Любопытство? Равнодушие? Ощущение собственного превосходства? Брезгливость? </p>
<p>Со своего места он не видел лиц, только затылки, которые казались почему-то совершенно одинаковыми: с длинными волосами, короткими, темными, светлыми, седыми, свободно распущенными по плечам, стянутыми в хвост, вообще без волос. Кто-то был в шляпе, кто-то накинул на голову капюшон. Мужчины. Женщины. Молодые. Старые. Одинаковые. Зрители перешептывались, склоняясь друг к другу и не отводя глаз от клетки. Прутья тускло блеснули серебром в неровном свете факелов, сидящий в клетке человек поднял голову, потряс ею, откидывая с лица отросшие волосы, и посмотрел прямо на него. Их взгляды встретились, и Северус Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся. Ремус Люпин улыбнулся в ответ, его пальцы на железных подлокотниках слегка дрогнули, и он тут же отвел глаза в сторону.</p>
<p>Северус отступил на полшага назад, став почти незаметным на фоне темной стены. Кажется, никто из собравшихся в зале не заметил этих коротких взглядов и не удивился промелькнувшей на лице осужденного, нет, подсудимого, но в данном случае это было практически одно и то же, улыбки. Победившее общество свободы, братства и равноправия для всех решило, что создания, превращающиеся в полнолуние в диких неуправляемых животных, в него никак не вписываются, даже если они участвовали в войне за спасение этого самого общества и всегда дисциплинированно принимали предписанное Министерством аконитовое зелье. С тех пор, как это решение было принято, популяция оборотней в магической Британии  настолько уменьшилась, что сейчас в клетке из сплава с серебром сидел едва ли не последний ее представитель. </p>
<p>Положа руку на сердце Северус не был уверен, что в новое послепобедное общество вписываются зельевары с сомнительной репутацией и следами от темной метки на левом предплечье, но, похоже, пока именно сомнительная репутация его и спасала. Зелья на грани законности, как и те, что слегка за гранью, нужны всегда. Зелье потенции без побочных эффектов в виде головной боли и давящего чувства вины для председателя Визенгамота, например. Противозачаточное для супруги Главного аврора. Омолаживающее. Оборотное продленного действия. Еще кое-что по мелочи, за что по-хорошему его должны были арестовать и посадить в Азкабан на пару лет… У Люпина не было этой, пусть и не слишком надежной защиты, какая была у него. Пока – была, но что случится завтра?</p>
<p>Тем временем защитник Люпина, выделенный ему благодаря новым справедливым законам, закончил мямлить что-то невнятное, неловко поправил замявшуюся мантию и сел, вытирая пот. Защитник был совсем мальчишкой, явно только что закончившим Хогвартс, причем учился он – Северус всмотрелся и мрачно кивнул – отнюдь не на Рейвенкло. По залу разнесся громкий уверенный бас обвинителя. Шепотки смолкли, все людское море замерло, вслушиваясь в слова высокого полного волшебника в красной мантии и с роскошной львиной гривой, которому Северус совсем недавно, на прошлой, что ли, неделе в очередной раз варил мазь от выпадения волос. Северус слушать не стал. Он и так знал, в чем можно обвинить Люпина: в том, что тот оборотень. Для абсолютного большинства этого было достаточно. Людское море бурлило, согласно кивая в такт громким обвиняющим словам, не имеющим, по сути своей, к Ремусу Люпину никакого отношения.</p>
<p>На самом деле Северус так и не определился, что же связывает его с Люпином. Началось все в тот год, когда они оказались вместе в Хогвартсе в качестве коллег, и началось вполне ожидаемо: он, недовольный тем, что теперь, помимо всего прочего, ему пришлось еще варить аконитовое зелье для проклятого оборотня, шипел и привычно плевался ядом, а Люпин, напротив,  улыбался, упрямо называл его по имени и приглашал на чай. Почему однажды он все-таки согласился? Да черт его знает. Просто так, наверное, потому что стены Хогвартса сек бесконечный серый дождь, никак не желавший сменяться положенным по календарю снегом, в подземельях было сыро и у него все время мерзли ноги, а в кабинете Люпина оказалось тепло, потрескивал огонь в камине, в клетках и аквариумах уютно шебуршились фантастические твари разной степени опасности и пахло шоколадом. Шоколад, правда, Северус терпеть не мог с детства, но Люпин, слава Мерлину, не настаивал.</p>
<p>С Люпином, как оказалось, вполне можно было вести беседу, по крайней мере, он не был старым напыщенным дураком, в отличие от большинства коллег Северуса, и хотя бы изредка брал в руки книгу не только для того, чтобы пристукнуть ей надоедливого докси. У него имелось собственное мнение по многим вопросам, почти никогда не совпадающее с мнением Северуса, своеобразное чувство юмора и невесть каким образом сохранившийся идиотский оптимизм. Как ни странно, оптимизм этот совершенно не мешал получать удовольствие от их разговора, так что следующее приглашение на  чай он тоже принял, поворчав для порядка. Потом чай как-то незаметно  сменил огневиски, а темы разговоров стали более личными, хотя оба они, по молчаливой договоренности, не вспоминали их общую юность и смерть Лили. </p>
<p>Северус снова посмотрел на Люпина, который сидел, склонив голову набок, и выглядел так, словно внимательно вслушивается в слова обвинителя. Тот картинно запахнул мантию, еще раз тряхнул своей роскошной гривой и под одобрительные аплодисменты прошествовал к своему месту. Губы Северуса сами собой дернулись в усмешке – пожалуй, стоит поменять кое-какие ингредиенты в следующей порции зелья для этого самодовольного придурка, посмотрим, как он запоет тогда, – но он тут же посерьезнел и попытался снова поймать взгляд Люпина. Безуспешно. Северус молча выругался и, стараясь ступать неслышно, направился к выходу. Под ногой скрипнула доска. Несколько голов укоризненно повернулись к нему, но Северус не обратил на них внимания. Уже толкая дверь, он услышал скрипучий утомленный голос председателя Визенгамота, который, судя по интонации, явно перебрал вчера с зельем потенции.</p>
<p>- …и обжалованию не подлежит. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение сегодня вечером на закате солнца. Уведите обвиняемого. </p>
<p>Северус быстро обернулся, но увидел только худую спину Люпина, зажатого между двумя массивными аврорами. Людское море заволновалось, люди начали шевелиться, зашаркали ногами, вставая с кресел, стали отчетливо различимы обрывки разговоров. Значит, сегодня на закате? Куда они так торопятся, черт бы их побрал, до полнолуния еще куча времени, никуда Люпин от них бы не делся! Придется поторопиться. Он вышел из здания Министерства, быстро и не особо вежливо отделался от типа из отдела Магического Транспорта, который, запинаясь и краснея, пытался что-то у него заказать, огляделся по сторонам и аппарировал сначала к себе домой, а потом почти сразу в Хогсмид. Прямо к «Кабаньей голове».</p>
<p>Есть вещи и места, которые никогда не меняются. Вечные ценности, над которыми не властны ни время, ни политический строй, ни перемены в обществе. Одной из таких ценностей и была «Кабанья голова»: все та же облезлая деревянная вывеска, все те же закопченные окна и покрытые толстым слоем жира столы. Кажется, даже огарки свечей, которые и не пытаются уже разогнать по углам темноту, все те же. Северус чуть запнулся, переступая порог – после того, что случилось здесь почти двадцать лет назад, он заходил в «Кабанью голову» всего несколько раз, и каждый раз приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы войти. Но в памяти все еще стоял тусклый блеск клетки и застывшая внутри нее тощая фигура в рваной рубашке, так что он заставил себя собраться. Прошлое пусть остается в прошлом, сейчас не до него. В зале было пусто, и Северус мысленно поблагодарил за это кого-то неведомого.</p>
<p>– Снейп. Ты?</p>
<p>Северус знал, что Аберфорт Дамблдор его терпеть не может. Тот вообще к людям относился без особой симпатии, предпочитая общество своих драгоценных коз, и в чем-то Северус его даже понимал. Он устроился на шатающемся табурете у стойки, растянул губы в улыбке, хотя дружелюбной ее не назвал бы даже голодный вампир, и поставил на заляпанную чем-то, что в лучшем случае было пятнами огневиски, стойку запечатанный флакон с зеленоватой мутной жидкостью.</p>
<p>– Что за дрянь?</p>
<p>– Зелье, – коротко кивнул на флакон Северус. – От твоей подагры. </p>
<p>– С чего ты…</p>
<p>– Догадался. У чистокровных волшебников подагры обычно не бывает, но вы с Альбусом полукровки… Принимать по чайной ложке раз в неделю или сразу после приступа, должно хватить примерно на полгода. Потом я пришлю с совой еще.</p>
<p>Аберфорт, не торопясь брать флакон, смотрел на Северуса и поглаживал скрюченными пальцами всклокоченную пегую бороду. Недовольство, появившееся на его лице, едва Северус возник на пороге, все усиливалось.</p>
<p>– И зачем? С чего такая щедрость?</p>
<p>– Это не щедрость. Это плата за услугу. Мне нужно попасть в Хогвартс незамеченным, и я хочу, чтобы ты открыл мне проход.</p>
<p>Синие глаза под кустистыми бровями злобно сощурились, Аберфорт сжал кулак, ударил по стойке так, что флакон испуганно звякнул. Северус вздохнул – он и не ждал, что будет легко, но время, черт возьми, время!</p>
<p>– Аберфорт, послушай… </p>
<p>– Северус?</p>
<p>Северус обернулся так резко, что чуть не свалился с проклятого табурета. Еще одни синие глаза, еще одна длинная борода, только на этот раз седая. Сломанный нос, очки-половинки, улыбка, которой он не видел так давно и по которой скучал, не признаваясь в этом даже самому себе. </p>
<p>– Здравствуйте, Альбус.</p>
<p>Нарисованный директор Дамблдор кивнул ему с висящего на закопченной стене портрета в темной раме, подошел поближе, опираясь на нарисованный же, засиженный мухами стол.</p>
<p>– Зачем тебе проход в Хогвартс, Северус?</p>
<p>– Кое-что забрать, – он обращался к обоим братьям одновременно. – Вы же знаете, мой уход из школы был… скажем так, поспешным и несколько неожиданным. У меня там остались некоторые вещи, и сейчас они мне понадобились.</p>
<p>– Какие вещи?</p>
<p>– Вы не хотите этого знать, Альбус.</p>
<p>Наступила тишина. Такая глубокая и густая, словно он нырнул в Черное озеро, чтобы поближе познакомиться с гигантским кальмаром. Братья Дамблдоры, живой и убитый Северусом на Астрономической башне, молча смотрели на собеседника, который быстро прикидывал, сможет ли справиться без их помощи. Может, кто-нибудь из эльфов все еще считает его своим директором? Может, получится проникнуть в лес через ход под Гремучей Ивой, а там понадеяться на удачу? В конце концов, он может обойтись без… </p>
<p>– Да катись ты к черту, – рявкнул Аберфорт, вырывая его из размышлений. – В школу его пустить, к детям. А не… </p>
<p>– Подожди. Северус, ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно? Аберфорт не может открыть проход в школу, не зная, зачем тебе это. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей… лояльности, ты же знаешь, я всегда доверял тебе, но… </p>
<p>Северус развернулся на табурете. Теперь он смотрел только на Альбуса, и ему на секунду показалось, что под пристальным взглядом тому стало неудобно. Альбус кашлянул, поправил очки на носу и опустился в нарисованное кресло рядом со столом. Аберфорт сбоку негромко, но отчетливо выругался, а Северус машинально запомнил парочку новых для себя выражений.</p>
<p>– Вам же известно, что происходит в Министерстве, Альбус? Наверняка слышали, вы всегда все слышите… </p>
<p>Аберфорт выругался еще раз, теперь уже в адрес министерских козлиных ублюдков, и Северус не мог с ним не согласиться.</p>
<p>– Процессы над оборотнями… Я не особый любитель оборотней, вы же знаете, Альбус. Сивый и его стая – поделом, они заслужили свое наказание. Но угадайте с трех раз, директор, кто сидел в клетке в центре судебного зала сегодня? Кто получил смертельный приговор? Кому осталось жить до захода солнца?</p>
<p>– Северус, послушай…</p>
<p>– У меня нет времени, чтобы вас слушать. Мне нужно, чтобы ваш брат открыл мне проход, вот и все. И заметьте, – он обернулся к Аберфорту, – я не начал с порога кидаться Империо или чем похуже. Я пришел и честно предложил заплатить… Или вам нужны деньги, а не зелья? Тогда я заплачу, когда вернусь, сейчас у меня нет такой суммы. </p>
<p>– К черту иди, – буркнул младший Дамблдор. – Больно умный.</p>
<p>– Северус, – бесконечно мягко перебил старший. – Ты же понимаешь, что это не выход?</p>
<p>– Почему? Выход. Какой уж есть. Я не собираюсь бодаться с системой, я не гриффиндорец… </p>
<p>Он запнулся, помолчал немного и продолжил, словно нехотя, через силу:</p>
<p>– Вам наплевать на Люпина. Да и на Поттера тоже наплевать – куда его там заслали, чтобы не мешался под ногами? Налаживать связи с заокеанскими партнерами? Вам всегда было по большому счету наплевать на людей, да, Альбус? Люпин больше вам не нужен, так что какая разница, что будет с ним теперь. Почему вы позволяете министру все это?</p>
<p>Нарисованный Альбус Дамблдор молчал, и это было странно и страшно, потому что раньше он всегда находил слова, чтобы уговорить, объяснить, заставить… хотя нет, заставлять ему как раз практически не приходилось, по крайней мере, не Северуса Снейпа. А вот теперь Альбус молчал, и выглядел куда старше своих ста с чем-то-там лет.</p>
<p>– Мой портрет больше не висит в Министерстве Магии, Северус, – сказал он наконец спокойно и тихо. – Министр не считает нужным прислушиваться к доводам старого мертвого волшебника. Мне очень жаль, что Ремус… Открой ему проход, Аб.</p>
<p>– Ты в нем уверен?</p>
<p>Аберфорт Дамблдор не доверял никому и никогда, а Северусу и подавно. Заслуженно, чего уж там. Но Альбус кивнул, и Аберфорт повернулся к висящей на противоположной стене картине. Нарисованная на ней красивая светловолосая девушка мягко улыбнулась Северусу, заглянула прямо в душу, улыбнулась еще раз и, отойдя в сторону, поманила его пальцем. За ее спиной открылся темный туннель, уходивший  куда-то в глубину. Северус слез с табурета и шагнул к стене, чувствуя, как утекают сквозь пальцы бесценные секунды.</p>
<p>– Стой, – Аберфорт цепко ухватил его за рукав мантии. – Откуда ты вообще узнал…</p>
<p>– Я был директором Хогвартса. Спроси у своего брата, у замка нет секретов от директора. Спасибо, я ваш должник. </p>
<p>Он обернулся, снова встретившись взглядом с Альбусом. Тот грустно улыбнулся, поправил очки и, поднявшись с кресла, шагнул к самому краю картины.</p>
<p>– Подожди. Поднимись в кабинет директора, пароль – «валериановые капли», я попрошу портреты отвлечь Минерву. Помнишь тайник в боковой стене? Тот, что справа от камина? Там хранится брошь в виде птицы. Это портключ. Он зачарован от следящих чар. Можешь им воспользоваться… и если у тебя все получится, Министерство не сумеет обнаружить никаких следов</p>
<p>– Спасибо.</p>
<p>– Что бы ты ни думал, мне не наплевать на людей, Северус.</p>
<p>Северус ничего не ответил. Он снова шагнул в сторону чернеющего в стене прохода, но Аберфорт снова его остановил.</p>
<p>– Погоди-ка. Ты, конечно, то еще дерьмо фестралье, Снейп, но раз уж такое дело… Ни к чему, чтоб тебя обнаружили там. Не шевелись, а то ненароком отвалится что нужное.</p>
<p>Аберфорт провел вдоль его тела палочкой, буркнул что-то невнятное, и по коже пробежал странный щекочущий холодок, от которого волосы на загривке встали дыбом. </p>
<p>– Чары невидимости. Улучшенные. Брат придумал, – Аберфорт махнул головой в сторону портрета, – и меня научил. Ну, проваливай, пока я не передумал.</p>
<p>Благодарности от него явно не ждали, так что Северус, решив не тратить зря ни слов, ни времени, шагнул в картину, оказался в туннеле и спустился по истоптанным каменным ступеням. Черт, кажется, у него все-таки может получится!</p>
<p>Люпин поцеловал его первым. Как раз… да, как раз в тот распроклятый день Святого Валентина – не такой ужасный и отвратительный, как год назад, но все равно сердец, конфетти и песенок Селестины Уорлок, на взгляд Северуса, было многовато. Как и студенток с томными взорами затуманенных глаз. И студентов с красными пятнами на щеках. Люпин, кажется, тоже сподобился получить несколько валентинок, а сам Северус не выдержал, сбежал из Большого зала и направился к себе, чтобы в компании бокала огневиски и книги пережить этот кошмар. Но Люпин неизвестно каким образом умудрился его догнать, причем так, что Северус ничего не услышал. До сих пор никому не удавалось застичь его в замке врасплох, Люпин оказался первым. То ли подкрался на мягких лапах, словно настоящий волк, то ли Хогвартс его принял и помогал, то ли сам Северус задумался… Вот только что чертов оборотень сидел за общим столом и о чем-то мило беседовал с Сивиллой Трелони, а вот он уже рядом с ним в пустом полутемном коридоре, и глаза его отливают желтым в свете факелов, а запах шоколада щекочет Северусу ноздри. Губы у Люпина оказались теплые, мягкие и очень приятные. Не то чтобы Северус чего-то подобного ждал – нет, не ждал и не думал, но почему-то совсем не удивился, ответил на поцелуй, позволил обнять себя, вполне целомудренно для начала. Поцелуй вышел совсем коротким, похожим скорее на обещание того, что будет дальше.</p>
<p>– С праздником, Северус, – тихо сказал Люпин, отстраняясь, но не отпуская рук. – Хотя, признаться, терпеть не могу всю эту суматоху… Угостишь огневиски?</p>
<p>Северус молча кивнул, снимая защиту с двери в свой кабинет.</p>
<p>В постели с Люпином оказалось… странно. У него было худое, угловатое и удивительно пропорциональное тело, покрытое шрамами, выступающие позвонки, поджарые ягодицы, которые так удобно ложились под ладони, аккуратные почти безволосые яички и впалый живот, который смешно вздрагивал, когда Северус проводил по нему пальцами. В том, как Люпин умел отдаваться, проскальзывало что-то звериное, он словно растворялся в Северусе, раскрывался до конца, позволяя делать с собой все что угодно, как угодно и сколько угодно. А еще он, разговорчивый в обычной жизни, в постели молчал, ограничиваясь отрывистым шепотом, стонами и коротким тихим рыком в самом конце. До утра Люпин не остался, да Северус, разумеется, и не предлагал. Оделся и тихо выскользнул в коридор.</p>
<p>Так кем все-таки был для него Ремус Люпин?</p>
<p>Выручай-комната оказалась пуста – наверное, потому что он сам не мог толком сформулировать, чего хочет, а Хогвартс встретил своего бывшего директора тишиной и гулкими коридорами. Портреты на стенах негромко переговаривались, не обращая на тихо ступающего Северуса никакого внимания, мимо пронесся Пивз по каким-то одному ему ведомым делам. В темной нише упоенно целовались двое. Северус хмыкнул и пошел дальше. Заклинание действовало, и это почему-то давало надежду на то, что все еще может получиться. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что за углом мелькнула знакомая фигура в потертой мантии, послышался слабый аромат шоколада. Чертовы воспоминания! Пришлось взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться: сначала подземелье, потом кабинет директора. Время не ждет. </p>
<p>У двери в кабинет зельеварения он остановился, прислушался, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, отсчитал семнадцать с половиной шагов влево, чиркнул кончиком палочки поперек раскрытой ладони и собственной кровью нарисовал на холодной шершавой стене похожий на змею знак. Смысла слов, которые он вполголоса произнес нараспев, Северус не знал – нашел это заклинание в одной из старых книг, когда рылся в Запретной Секции, и просто заучил наизусть. Камни беззвучно расступились, открывая узкий темный проход. Он не стал пользоваться Люмосом: вряд ли кто-то заметит, но лучше перестраховаться, к тому же он и с закрытыми глазами знал, что где лежит. Этот тайник он устроил весной девяносто восьмого – не то чтобы думал, что у него будет шанс воспользоваться его содержимым, но так было спокойнее ждать конца. О тайнике не знал никто, даже Альбус, по крайней мере Северус очень на это рассчитывал.</p>
<p>Он взвесил в руке мешочек с галлеонами: немного, но на первое время хватит, а там видно будет. Осторожно уменьшил и спрятал в карман мантии ящик с тщательно отобранными и не очень легальными зельями, часть из которых создал сам. Во второй карман лег уменьшенный пакет с ингредиентами. Книги… Повертев потертый томик в руках, Северус с сожалением поставил его обратно. Нет, уменьшать эти книги нельзя, а тащить с собой слишком накладно, придется оставить. Две палочки, купленные с рук в Лютном. Кое-какие амулеты и артефакты, которые могли пригодиться по случаю. Пергамент с адресами и именами людей, по разным причинам бывшим у него в долгу. Все.</p>
<p>Проход в тайник закрылся так же беззвучно, Северус прислонился лбом к стене и закрыл глаза. На самом деле… На самом деле ему совсем не обязательно было делать то, что он собирался сделать. Одному затеряться было гораздо проще, чем двоим, тем более, когда один из беглецов становится очень заметным каждое полнолуние. Если уж даже Дамблдор отступился – то что может он, сам балансирующий на грани? Вот решит председатель Визенгамота, что обойдется без своей едва достигшей совершеннолетия любовницы и что зелье потенции ему больше не нужно, тогда и Северус Снейп тоже окажется в клетке в центре круглого колодца, под любопытными и осуждающими взглядами десятков пар глаз. Так может, ну его? Взять портключ из тайника Альбуса и просто убраться отсюда куда подальше? А Люпин… Ну что Люпин? Подумаешь, Люпин.</p>
<p>На самом деле подобного рода отношения между коллегами в Хогвартсе напрямую не запрещались, возможно, потому, что вступать в них было особенно некому: представить себе ту же Минерву Макгонагалл в постели с кем угодно попросту не хватало воображения. Но Северус с Люпином предпочли не рисковать. По молчаливому соглашению они решили сохранить все происходящее в тайне и больше не занимались этим в стенах школы. Северус снял комнату на верхнем этаже «Трех метел». Розмерта наверняка все поняла, но держала язык за зубами. Часто выбираться не получалось, и за весь учебный год они с Люпином побывали там вдвоем всего несколько раз. Пять раз, если точнее. Пять раз Люпин, мягко улыбаясь, снимал мантию и опускался на широкую кровать, слегка поскрипывающую в такт их движениям. Целовал, тихо стонал, прогибался под ним, переворачивался на живот, приподнимал задницу, подаваясь навстречу толчкам. Всего пять раз. И когда Северус уже было позволил себе подумать, что может быть, а вдруг, и вообще – появился Блэк и все полетело к чертям, как всегда.</p>
<p>Подниматься в бывший кабинет Альбуса категорически не хотелось. До тошноты и дрожи в коленях не хотелось. Слишком много с ним было связано в его жизни. У самого входа на лестницу он заметил Макгонагалл, которая целеустремленно шагала куда-то, придерживая подол платья, и прижался к стене, пропуская ее. Значит, кабинет директора пуст. Значит, никаких препятствий нет и придется идти. Своим собственным портключом он так и не обзавелся, так что предложение Альбуса пришлось как нельзя кстати. Горгулья пропустила его беспрекословно, кажется, начав поворачиваться даже до того, как он произнес нелепый пароль – только Макгонагалл могла прийти в голову такая чушь! Хотя если подумать, бесконечные сливочные помадки Альбуса были не намного лучше.</p>
<p>Кабинет Дамблдора, который он так и не смог считать своим, изменился, и это почему-то причиняло ему странную глухую боль. Теперь здесь был кабинет директора Макгонагалл, очень аккуратный и неуловимо женский, в нем даже пахло иначе. Но смотреть по сторонам особо не было времени, потому что вечер неумолимо приближался с каждым взмахом маятника на огромных настенных часах, а он так и не решил до конца, как поступит с Люпином. Или говорил себе, что не решил. Тайник открылся сразу, как будто ждал именно его, просто небольшое углубление в стене, где не было ничего, кроме блестящей броши. Феникс, широко раскинувший золотистые крылья. Символ свободы. И все-таки: свободы для одного или для двоих?</p>
<p>После… После хижины, Блэка и его стыдной истерики они встречались еще дважды. Первый раз летом вскоре после смерти Блэка – Северус подкараулил Люпина недалеко от входа в проклятый дом на Гриммо. Он думал, что тот его ударит, кулаком или сразу заклинанием, и собирался позволить, чувствуя, что заслужил, но вместо этого Люпин подошел и молча его обнял, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. В тот вечер они даже сексом не занимались, просто пили что-то из бесконечных запасов Блэка в его же гостиной. В этом была странная, извращенная ирония, и Северус посмеялся бы, если бы не был так пьян и если бы в глазах Люпина не застыла нечеловеческая, звериная тоска. И если бы их единственный за весь вечер поцелуй не отдавал такой невыносимой горечью.</p>
<p>Второй – и последний – раз случился тоже летом, почти через год, когда Северус уже стал убийцей, а Люпин обзавелся парочкой глубоких шрамов на щеке. Он понятия не имел, как оборотень его нашел, по запаху, что ли? Нашел, выследил как-то, появился на пороге родительского дома. Стоило Северусу открыть дверь, как Люпин навалился на него, прижимая к стене и яростно, со злостью и отчаянием целуя, почти кусая, шаря руками по телу. Они, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова, трахнулись прямо на полу в коридоре, и когда Северус вошел в тугое, почти не растянутое тело, Люпин что было силы впился ногтями в его плечи, как потом оказалось, до крови. Но в тот момент Северус не чувствовал боли, он просто рвался вперед, подминая и подчиняя. Это длилось совсем недолго, а когда закончилось и Северус просто упал на Люпина без сил и весь в поту, тот невесомо погладил его спину и сказал, что женится. На Тонкс. Так надо.</p>
<p>И больше они не виделись, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, посеребренной клетки в кругу света и улыбки, промелькнувшей на изможденном, исхудавшем лице. Чертов Люпин, будь оно все проклято! </p>
<p>Северус вздрогнул от боли в костяшках – оказалось, он так сильно саданул по каминной доске, что содрал кожу с пальцев. Пора уходить, в любом случае пора, что бы он ни решил. Идя по коридору к Выручай-комнате, Северус не удержался и провел кончиками пальцев по стене, и ему почудилось, что замок ответил тихим, едва ощутимым вздохом: с Люпином или без, он никогда больше не вернется сюда. «Никогда» – на самом деле страшное слово, почти такое же страшное, как и «всегда». Уже выходя из «Кабаньей головы», Северус сообразил, что так и не спросил у Дамблдора, куда ведет портключ. Он поднял голову, глядя в темнеющее небо: нужно торопиться, времени осталось совсем мало. Почти не осталось, если подумать. Если он все-таки решит… </p>
<p>К счастью, приговоренных оборотней держали не в Азкабане, а в подвале Министерства, куда проникнуть было гораздо быстрее и проще. К еще большему счастью, Люпина сочли сравнительно безопасным и охраняли без особой тщательности. Северус мрачно ухмыльнулся, подумав, что того же Сивого наверняка стерег целый взвод авроров. Ладно, так даже проще, тем более, что один аврор из патруля оказался как раз в том списке должников – совпадение, дающее надежду на то, что все может получиться. С остальными разделался один из его амулетов: заклинания и чары наверняка отслеживались, но амулет следов не оставлял. Северус оттащил бесчувственные тела в сторону, чтобы не мешались, и медленно пошел  по пустому коридору.</p>
<p>Двери в камеру не было, только решетка. Серебряная. Суки, вот они кто. Люпин словно и не услышал ничего. Он сидел на полу, откинувшись на стену, согнув одну ногу в колене и закрыв глаза, и глядя на него, Северус вдруг понял: он ведь понятия не имеет, согласится ли с его планами сам Люпин. Почти умерший в битве за Хогвартс, потерявший жену и практически потерявший сына, оставшийся совсем один, осужденный за то, чего не мог изменить и от чего пытался убежать всю свою сознательную жизнь. Нужна Люпину та свобода, которую Северус мог ему предложить? Или последний из Мародеров предпочтет умереть сегодня на закате? До которого, кстати, оставалось совсем немного времени.</p>
<p>Северус не знал, как казнят оборотней. В лучшем случае это могла быть серебряная пуля, о худшем думать откровенно не хотелось, но все равно думалось. Интересно, а сам Люпин знает, что его ждет?</p>
<p>Люпин, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднял голову, открыл глаза и удивительно легко поднялся с грязного пола. Он остановился в шаге от решетки, и Северусу вдруг мучительно захотелось протянуть сквозь прутья руку и дотронуться до него, погладить по исцарапанной щеке, по костлявому плечу, едва прикрытому рваной рубахой. Почувствовать, как бьется жилка на шее.</p>
<p>– Северус? – голос Люпина совсем не изменился. – Зачем ты здесь? Как ты здесь?..</p>
<p>Первый вопрос Северус решил пока проигнорировать, на второй ответить было проще.</p>
<p>– Один из твоих охранников был у меня в долгу – очень, очень большом долгу. А остальные… нашлась у меня парочка артефактов как раз для таких случаев.</p>
<p>– Ты их… </p>
<p>– Да живы, – Северус махнул рукой в сторону. – И не вспомнят, кто их так. У нас с тобой есть ровно тридцать семь с половиной минут.</p>
<p>Он тоже шагнул вперед. Теперь их разделяло всего два шага и решетка, несколько смертей, уже почти исчезнувшая метка на его предплечье и смиренная тоска в глазах Люпина.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – сказал тот, едва заметно улыбаясь, – что пришел проститься – что бы ты там ни сделал с этими несчастными. Я это ценю.</p>
<p>А вот теперь Люпина захотелось ударить посильнее, прямо по грустной улыбке, а потом потрясти как следует за плечи, вышибая из головы всю эту дурь. Северус так долго решал, хочет ли он забрать с собой в свою свободу Люпина, что совершенно не задумался, чего тот хочет сам. </p>
<p>– Я был рад увидеть тебя на суде, Северус. Это… много для меня значит. Неравнодушное лицо в толпе. Ты же понимаешь… Спасибо.</p>
<p>Северус сделал еще шаг, остановившись у самой решетки. Кем был для него Люпин? Наверное, случайным любовником, близость с которым можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Оборотнем, для которого он варил аконитовое зелье. Последним из чертовой компании Мародеров. Бывшим коллегой. Люпин так и не стал для него Ремусом, хотя и подошел к этому очень близко – дальше Северус его просто не пустил тогда. Не успел. Черт, Северус так старательно решал, кто для него Люпин, что совершенно не успел задуматься: а кто для Люпина он?</p>
<p>– Я не могу просить тебя прийти на закате, но… </p>
<p>– Заткнись, Люпин.</p>
<p>Люпин послушно заткнулся. Видеть его таким сломанным и равнодушным к собственной жизни и смерти было настолько непривычно, что Северуса охватила ярость, которую с трудом удалось загнать в глубину. Орать сейчас на Люпина, брызгая слюной и топая ногами, было наверняка не лучшим выходом, да и времени на это попросту не было. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, проскальзывало мимо, смеясь над двумя идиотами, ничего не понимающими ни в жизни, ни в самих себе. Северус опустил руку в карман, крыло феникса кольнуло пальцы.</p>
<p>– Заклинаниями твою клетку, как ты понимаешь, не открыть, но у меня есть ключ – забрал у одного из этих, – он мотнул головой, показывая, что имеет в виду. – Сейчас я ее отопру.</p>
<p>– Зачем?</p>
<p>Люпин подошел совсем близко. От него пахло затхлой сыростью тюрьмы, болью и отчаянием, запекшейся кровью и грязью. Не шоколадом. Закрыв глаза, Люпин втянул в себя воздух, и улыбнулся уже чуть шире:</p>
<p>– Ты совсем не изменился… Хорошо, что ты здесь, мне было бы грустно умирать, не попрощавшись с тобой.</p>
<p>– Люпин! – Северус вцепился в прутья так, как будто это была рваная рубаха на груди клятого оборотня, решившего подохнуть с честью. Или без чести. Зря он, что ли, Аберфорта уговаривал? – Люпин. Послушай меня, просто послушай. Я открою твою клетку. У нас будет время, чтобы выбраться в коридор, а потом…</p>
<p>Холодные, словно уже принадлежащие мертвецу, пальцы коснулись его обхвативших решетку рук, погладили и легли поверх. Люпин не открывал глаз. Лицо его слегка исказилось – видимо, серебро действовало даже так, но рук он не убрал. Северусу показалось, что на впалых щеках блеснули слезы. Нет. Показалось.</p>
<p>– Зачем? – повторил Люпин.</p>
<p>Ответа у Северуса, в общем, не было. Зачем ему это надо?</p>
<p>– Потому что… Это неправильно, Люпин. Вот то, что происходит после этой их так называемой Великой Победы с заглавной буквы – это же хрень собачья, ты же должен понимать! – он говорил не то и не так, знал это,  но никак не мог подобрать слов, которые заставили бы упрямого идиота согласиться. – Так нельзя. Ты… Ты был за них, ты дрался за них, ты отдал ради них все что мог и чуть не сдох тоже за них!</p>
<p>– Как и ты.</p>
<p>– Ну так и я дурак. Смотри, – он с трудом высвободил одну руку из-под пальцев Люпина, достал из кармана портключ и протянул на раскрытой ладони. Феникс блеснул в темноте камеры искоркой надежды. Надежда – глупое чувство. Северус ненавидел надежду, которая раз за разом обманывала его, но что у них еще оставалось. – Портключ. Мне его Альбус… Дамблдор передал. Мы можем…</p>
<p>Люпин не смотрел на феникса, он смотрел на Северуса, и тот никак не мог прочитать его взгляд. Да? Нет? Иди к черту и дай спокойно умереть? Где-то далеко послышался слабый шум, который приближался медленно, но неотвратимо. Время заканчивалось, и если Люпин не согласится сейчас, то придется плюнуть и активировать портключ самому.</p>
<p>– Люпин, – бессильно прошептал он. – Ну Люпин же… Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы они тебя прикончили, как бешеную тварь? После всего, что было? Я ведь не требую, чтобы ты оставался со мной потом, я просто хочу… Я просто не хочу, чтобы все зря. Ну что мне, стукнуть тебя по башке и вытаскивать силой, что ли? Я ведь так и сделаю, мне уже на все плевать, я тут все равно не останусь. </p>
<p>– Зачем тебе это, Северус?</p>
<p>– Да какая к дементорам разница! – заорал он так, что решетка вздрогнула, а из кучи сложенных в углу тел послышался тихий стон. – Давай потом разберемся, зачем и почему. Я не дам тебе сдохнуть, понимаешь, Люпин? Не дам, и все. </p>
<p>Люпин смерил его внимательным взглядом, кивнул и отступил в сторону, позволяя Северусу отпереть решетку. Тот одним движением выдернул его из клетки, впихнул в руки одну из запасных палочек и поволок за собой по коридору, как раз туда, откуда слышались топот и крики. Только бы сработал портключ – но ведь Альбус не мог обмануть, не мог же, не на этот раз. Выставив палочку перед собой, Северус крепко обхватил Люпина за плечо и стиснул брошку в кулаке. Раздался едва слышный треск, все завертелось, сливаясь спиралью размазанных красок, уши заложило, как всегда при путешествии порталом, не осталось ни верха, ни низа, только костлявое плечо Люпина под его пальцами. Краем сознания Северус успел снова подумать, что совершенно не удосужился поинтересоваться у Альбуса, куда ведет портал, а ведь с того станется забросить их куда угодно…</p>
<p>Но это уже не имело никакого значения. Совсем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>